


a whole new world

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band), Epik High
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Discipline, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tablo is a douche and GD takes him back to school.





	a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He’s getting too old for this shit.

The bottle is empty, the other guys are passed out, and Tablo is left sobering and alone with his thoughts. They aren’t making much sense, but then again it’s four in the morning and not much makes sense at this time of the night. Morning? Night? Whatever.

He squints through the distorted glass at the street light outside his window and wonders if this is what it’s like to be at the bottom of the bottle. Still poetic, seven years later. He wants to laugh but doesn’t have the will, doesn’t care enough and promptly forgets about it in favor of the outside world as he slowly lowers the empty bottle from his line of sight.

Outside seems like a good place to be right now. It’s late (early), nobody around, no walls to confine him. He would call HyeJeong but she would kill him, threatened to do exactly that the next time he calls her drunk at four a.m.

Technically he’s not drunk _anymore_ , but somehow he doesn’t think that would fly. Besides, it takes him running into both rails of the walkway to realize that perhaps he is still intoxicated, at least physically. Mentally, he believes, he’s thinking clearly.

This is one of those times that Tablo is glad he’s not a loud, violent drunk. Maybe if someone were here with him he would be going off on one of his tangent rants, but right now there’s no one listening but the wind.

Suddenly he trips over his feet and falls to the sidewalk, cursing his traitorous body that can’t seem to hold its liquor as well as his brain as he pulls his knees to his chest and decides to just sit here for a minute. Or until the world stops spinning.

“Hyung?” a familiar voice pierces through the silence. So familiar that Tablo cringes at the recognition; he shouldn’t still know this voice, shouldn’t still be affected by it.

He doesn’t have to open his eyes but does anyway, sees the hooded figure jogging towards him in concern. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” he asks mockingly.

The younger man purses his lips and changes demeanor, folding his arms and kicking Tablo in the shoe.

The fact that Tablo almost falls over is completely because of his lack of motor skills and has absolutely nothing to do with any distraction caused by GD’s face glowing in the streetlight.

“Drunk again?” GD asks knowingly. “What a great role model.”

“I’m nobody’s role model,” Tablo slurs. “That’s your job, not mine.”

GD offers a pitying frown and squats down, peering into Tablo’s blurry eyes. “I used to look up to you.”

Tablo blinks, hoping that will make the two GDs morph into one. It doesn’t. “Why?” he finally asks.

“I don’t know,” GD answers, followed by a quick scoff that probably would have gone unnoticed if Tablo’s nerves hadn’t already been on edge from the condescending tone.

His hand is at GD’s collar before he’s fully aware of it, his hold unsteady as he delivers a squinty glare and almost falls over again. “Don’t think you’re better than me, brat. I’ve got _infinite_ more skills than you.”

It could be the light, or Tablo’s unreliable sight, but at that second it looks like something flashes in GD’s eyes, something that has Tablo thinking he won. GD doesn’t shrug off Tablo’s restraint even though they both know damn well that he could, just remains still as Tablo gets in his face and smirks at the other’s unresponsiveness.

The second he lets his guard down is when GD acts, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling them both to their feet in the time it takes Tablo to notice that they’ve moved. He would have probably fallen right over but GD’s got his arm slung over his shoulder, painfully reminding Tablo of their height difference as he struggles to keep up in such an uncomfortable position.

“Where are we going?” he asks, and the laugh he gets in return is well deserved because even he knows it’s not what he should say, what _Tablo_ would say.

“I don’t know where you live,” GD says in a light voice, one arm still tight around Tablo’s wrist while the other hooks two fingers through his belt loop to drag him down the street. “Either you tell me or I take you back to the dorm and throw you to the wolves.”

That’s not an empty threat; Tablo makes a face at the thought at spending the night with _all_ of Big Bang and points in the same direction he had come from. “The guys are passed out at my place, but I have a key to Mithra’s.”

GD spins them around and it doesn’t stop at first, the spinning, even when they’re clearly walking forward and in some semblance of a straight line. Tablo sputters out the unit number and checks his pocket for his keys, finding the spare on the ring and breathing a sigh of relief. Because he doesn’t want to go back to his place, not like this.

It occurs to him halfway there that there’s really no reason why GD can’t be there with the other two. If they wake up, oh well, it’s Tablo’s apartment. It’s not like the two groups are rivals – distant acquaintances, he would say. They’re not exactly strangers, but not friends either. GD does his thing with his group and Tablo does his thing with his. Their paths don’t cross often.

He’s so lost in his thoughts and the resulting confusion that he doesn’t know they’re at Mithra’s doorstep until GD reaches for the keys. Tablo lets out an undignified squeak when a hand that is not his own pushes right into his front pocket, retrieving the jingling ring without invitation. GD’s chest is to his back and Tablo can swear he feels the other make a noise of amusement, kind of wants to punch him in the face but it’s too much effort to turn around, too much effort to do much of anything except stand there and point to Mithra’s key when the ring is dangled pointedly in front of his nose.

He certainly doesn’t expect to be shoved into his own friend’s apartment, nearly falling over the arm of the ratty couch until he’s grabbed by the shoulders and forcibly spun around. “What the hell-” he starts, his rage halted at the sight of GD’s face.

The usually friendly features were firm, narrow eyebrows and a set jaw with none of his natural warmth. This is the Jiyong who means business, the leader of his pack who protects his own and pushes them to do their best no matter what.

Tablo thinks about being impressed, but then he’s manhandled into the shower and doused with ice-cold water. This time there’s no delayed reaction; a shrill shriek rips from his lungs as his clothes are quickly soaked and his body temperature drops from comfortably warm to freezing cold.

“Shut up,” GD says evenly, shaking Tablo by the shoulders as he spins the faucet back the other way. “It’s not always about you.”

Tablo is more concerned about the water temperature than GD’s words, his anger returning as the water gets warmer and he becomes more sober. “What is that supposed to mean?”

In response, GD shoves Tablo’s head under the shower. The water rushing past his face doesn’t give him any answers, even if it feels a little good on the headache that’s rapidly forming behind his eyes.

GD’s voice sounds like it’s in the background of a waterfall, but it’s still audible. “I used to admire you,” he says.

And it means something completely different.

The water stops pounding on his face all at once and Tablo chances peeking open an eye, sees a much clearer GD standing right in front of him, the spray pounding on the back of his head and dispersing like some kind of water halo. The drops streak down his unblinking face, drenching his clothes, and Tablo starts to shiver uncontrollably.

“Are you awake?” GD asks, and Tablo wonders whether it’s literal or figurative.

Either way, he nods, cringing as what feels like ice cold water falls from his hair.

“Good.”

This time it’s no surprise that he’s dragged out of the shower, the action more than welcome when one of Mithra’s big fluffy towels is wrapped around him tightly. He feels like a Tablo burrito and laughs at the thought, side-glances towards GD like he’s going to be reprimanded and sees a hint of that familiarity in his eyes, something that looks like hope.

It then clicks to Tablo’s late night/early morning clouded mind that this is happening for his own good. “I think I know what you’re doing,” he says softly, and he tells himself that the only reason he’s not beating the crap out of his junior is because being snug in this oversized towel is more important.

“Do you?” GD replies, and it’s not so much of a question but a challenge, heightened by the way GD steps towards Tablo, into his personal space. He’s dripping water on Mithra’s floor and Tablo spares a thought at how pissed Mithra is going to be before he’s removed from his warm sanctuary, the towel whipped right off.

The only thing more uncomfortable than wet clothes is wet clothes that are _drying_ , and Tablo’s about to take care of it himself until GD does it for him, popping the buttons on his shirt and unbuckling the belt of his pants like it’s perfectly normal, not invasive at all and happens all the time between them.

Tablo can’t say he minds very much. All implications aside, he is usually the one who does all the work and it’s nice to have someone take care of him for once. Even if it’s out of spite.

His headache pounds harder as his clothes are peeled away, leaving him nude and even colder in the middle of Mithra’s bathroom. When the towel doesn’t return right away, he looks up at GD who is looking down at him in annoyance.

“You have absolutely nothing to be all pissed off about,” GD says firmly, meeting his eyes and showing weakness for the first time tonight/this morning.

Tablo starts to argue with him, scoffing in indignation, but then he’s spun around and facing his own reflection in Mithra’s dirty mirror. GD’s chin rests on his shoulder, water dripping from his hair onto Tablo’s skin and giving him a chill as it continues down his chest.

“It’s sad when _I_ have to tell you to grow up,” GD goes on, his voice softer and so low that he’s practically whispering. “Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now?”

Tablo thinks he knows what GD is talking about, at least until fingers creep around his waist and draw circles over his hips. As much as he tries to resist, his body is tired and cold and right now it feels really good to have someone touch him.

“Keep your eyes open,” GD instructs, and that’s when Tablo realizes his eyelids have fallen heavy as his head drifts to the side to lean against GD’s. “I think you take a lot of things for granted, hyung.”

“I think you’re starting something you can’t finish, _Jiyongie_ ,” Tablo spits back without thinking, and he can’t even bring himself to be ashamed as he pries his eyes open to see his traitorous body responding to his implications in the mirror.

Even though he watches GD’s mouth come closer to his ear, he still jumps when he feels it make contact. “Why do you think we’re here?”

It’s a very valid question, one which Tablo only has one answer to: “Because you’ve got something to prove.”

GD laughs, the vibrations going straight down Tablo’s spine and around his waist to the now prominent arousal between his legs. “I guess you could say that.”

The fingers trail across his abdomen and Tablo braces himself, bites his bottom lip and arches his back, letting out a huff of frustration when GD purposely bypasses his cock. “Fucking tease.”

“Be grateful for what you have,” GD hisses in his ear, and Tablo wonders when the hell he became the student here. “Learn to appreciate the small things that make you feel good.”

Tablo’s not sure what to think anymore, the birth of the rising sun from outside the frosted window clueing him as to the time as well as the place. It’s the first time all night/morning that he isn’t completely confident he’s in his right mind, feels like a human instrument played by someone who shouldn’t have that right, guiding him with voice and touch.

Doing him in.

“If you want something,” GD goes on, his tone taking a darker tone as he purposely bumps his pinky finger against the tip of Tablo’s erection, “bitching about it is not going to get it for you. Stop being so fucking jaded and earn it yourself.”

Either he’s turned around or Tablo does it himself, it doesn’t really matter how it happens because now he’s facing him, looking up into the face that’s a mixture of amusement and concern, and right now Tablo wants nothing more than to wipe the expression off before he takes all of his frustration out on it.

GD’s skin is wet like his clothes, even his lips as Tablo presses against them with his and gasps at the way GD responds, molding their mouths together and slipping his tongue inside uninvited. Tablo’s blood flows with rage because _he’s_ the one who is older, _he’s_ the one who should be in control here and therefore he claws at GD’s shirt, stuck to him like a second skin, and eventually finds the coordination to pull it up and over his head.

“You learn fast, hyung,” GD whispers right before they come back together, his breath laced with faint moans as Tablo’s hands rest at his belt, hesitating. “Isn’t the reward better when you work for it?”

“Shut up,” Tablo hisses, nipping at the other’s bottom lip pointedly as his eyes inevitably fall shut. “Just shut the fuck up.”

For once GD listens and Tablo feels superior again, even more so as he peels GD’s tight pants down his legs and feels how hard the other man is. For him. Roughly they’re pulled flush together, chest to chest and groin to groin, and Tablo belatedly realizes that it was by his own actions.

He makes an embarrassing noise when their arousals collide, but he doesn’t have time to be ashamed because GD echoes him, shoves him back against the sink counter and grinds against him purposefully. GD’s hands drop to his ass and Tablo can’t do anything but hold on as he’s lifted and placed on the edge.

“I’m not your fucking girlfriend,” Tablo spits when they come up for air, even though his knees are traitorously balancing on GD’s hips and one hand has tangled into GD’s wet hair; it doesn’t take a Stanford graduate to know what’s about to happen here, and Tablo’s lust-induced mind has resigned to it as well.

GD laughs lightly. “My girlfriend would never let me fuck her on the bathroom counter,” he replies, and now that it’s out there in the open Tablo feels even angrier.

He starts to protest but GD leans back in to steal his words. Tablo’s fury shows in his kiss, the way his fingers tighten in GD’s hair and reduce the younger man to whimpers even as a steady hand travels up the inside of Tablo’s thigh.

As GD tears his mouth away, his voice is strained and his breath is labored, but his words are strong. “If you don’t relax, it’s going to hurt.”

Tablo’s never felt more relaxed in his life, from a mixture of the lingering alcohol and the fatigue and even the security he feels in his junior’s care. As mad as he is, it’s channeling into arousal with every inch of GD’s wet finger between his legs until he’s wanting it, anxious for it.

He squirms uncomfortably and GD’s face is in his neck, dragging his lips along the skin and using his teeth to distract Tablo from the intrusion. It’s not gentle at all and Tablo wouldn’t have it any other way, his body nearly pushing himself off of the counter as he rocks into the indecent touch. He feels GD’s finger inside him, quickly joined by another, and his resulting scream is a mixture of frustration and craving.

GD seems to be taking it harder than him, faltering in his stretching motions and losing his breath a few times against Tablo’s collarbone. Tablo would be concerned if not for his overwhelming urge for GD to _not fucking stop_ , offering a quick pat to the shoulder before nudging GD’s face with his nose.

It’s the most awkward feeling he’s had all night and his suspicions are confirmed as GD slowly lifts his head to look down at him, a burning stare through hooded eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth to show his restraint. He’s holding back from going too fast and Tablo can’t decide whether to be grateful or laugh at him, maybe a mixture of the two as he takes the initiative of fucking himself on GD’s fingers and hopes that his body speaks for itself.

Because he’ll be damned if he’s going to say the words.

A soft growl sounds from GD’s throat and Tablo braces himself for the attack, except that it’s not the kind he expected as GD meets his efforts and hits something inside him that has his breath caught in his throat and something like an orgasm tearing through him. He hears GD’s voice in his ear but can’t process the words, probably doesn’t want to because if he gets any more pissed off, he might explode.

Three fingers has him cringing, nails digging into GD’s shoulder blades to convey the message and GD seems to get it, at least that’s the justification for grasping Tablo’s cock with his free hand and stroking him firmly. Tablo moans like he’s been keeping it in this whole time, and maybe he has, with the way he pushes into GD’s hand and pays no attention to the probing inside him until that spot is grazed again.

“Ask for it,” GD murmurs, his voice shaky as he rubs the very tip and pulls his fingers out completely. “If you want it, ask for it.”

“Fuck you,” Tablo replies, automatically, but his knees are rising higher.

“Good enough for me,” GD says, and Tablo tries to contain his relief as GD moves into position.

Tablo tries to focus on something else, like how his hair is frizzing as it dries and not the way GD’s hands are gripping the backs of his thighs as he pushes in, his own breaths coming out in rushed wheezes until he feels all of GD hard inside him and it’s like an unreachable itch is finally being scratched. He didn’t even know he had the urge until he knows what it’s like to exist without it, the tension dispersing and making room for the heated feelings and anticipation that comes with having sex.

It’s different this time, mostly because he’s not the one in control and he has to rely on GD for his gratification. The younger man is generous with his thrusts but not much else, leaving Tablo yearning for that final push over the edge, one that he’s not going to get without some extra effort.

“Touch me,” he demands, his voice almost nonexistent with the way he’s bouncing from the force, only GD’s hold to keep him secure.

GD mumbles something, but he’s too far gone to be coherent and Tablo huffs in annoyance at the hand that never moves. Unsteadily he reaches down between them and wraps his hand around himself, another shameful moan ripping through him as he feels his release approaching, a lot closer with GD moving inside him.

His junior’s actions become jerky as Tablo pumps faster, his breaths becoming more and more audible until Tablo sends himself over the edge with a growl, pressing his face into GD’s shoulder while the latter groans in determination and makes it a few more thrusts before shuddering and coming to a still.

Tablo’s mind is clearer than he would like as he comes back to reality, very aware of the edge of the counter that’s digging into his ass and GD’s heartbeat thumping rapidly against his chest. He wants to push GD out of the way and jump down, lock himself in Mithra’s shower and turn the water all the way hot, ignoring the world until he’s warm and comfortable again, but right now he doesn’t have the will to move.

This time it’s out of laziness as opposed to skepticism, and he supposes that maybe GD had a point in all of this after all.

As if reading his thoughts, GD chuckles and picks Tablo up, carrying him through the door into the empty apartment.

“Put me down,” he whines, offering a half-hearted punch to the shoulder that GD just laughs off. “I’m tired.”

GD does as he’s told, but it proves counterproductive as Tablo can’t manage to stand without assistance. “Bed,” he sputters, pointing towards Mithra’s room and telling himself that he’s only bringing GD with him because otherwise he’d pass out on the hallway floor.

“Is it okay to just sleep in his bed?” GD asks hesitantly. “It shouldn’t take too long for our clothes to dry if we hang them outside.”

He yawns right after and Tablo gives him a pointed look. “He owes me for eating all of my food.”

It’s a bold-faced lie, but it gets GD in bed with him.

And when he wakes up, well into the afternoon with GD snoring into his ear and a very traumatized Mithra in the doorway, Tablo feels younger.


End file.
